Don't You Cry No More
by 1Corinthians 1313
Summary: I heard him draw breath to speak, even though I couldn't see him for crying. "You can't leave me like this," I repeated. "I love you." "Baby, I-" He hesitated. "I'm sorry." Oneshot. Takes place pre-season 1 with an unnamed OC.


**A/N: This takes place pre-season 1. The pov is an unamed OC. I had actually written this several months ago, but it was TWO unnamed OCs then, so I changed it :)**

 **By the way, this has a slight mention of self-harm, however it is not explicit, and is small enough of a reference to be overlooked. If you, or someone that you know is struggling with this, please, please plEASE! Get help from someone that you trust. Or there are online counseling centers, such as 7cups of tea, Im Alive, and many many others. You don't have to go through this alone.**

 **Please just bear with me and enjoy :)**

"You just can't stop, can you?" He snarled.

"Dean, I-"

"No!" His brown eyes crinkled at the corners, "You're only happy when we fight."

A scowl tugged at the corner of my mouth. I held it back. "No, I'm not. I'm happy other times t-"

"You're only happy when we're screaming at each other, when we cant stop fighting and we hate each other." He ran a hand through his hair. It was still sweaty from being under a ball cap all day, and the simple action made it stick up all over. "I'm done breaking up, then getting right back together and pretending that everything'll work out," he half-laughed. "It won't work out."

What? I couldn't understand what he was doing, "Are you trying to break up with me?" That couldn't be it. No. He wouldn't do that. "But I'm in _love_ with you." No one else could ever love him the way that I did.

"No, you aren't." He sighed, as though exhausted by the conversation. "I'm not _trying_ to break up with you, baby. I _am_ breaking up with you."

This couldn't be happening. He was my soulmate, and soulmates couldn't just break up. Could they? "But-" Words stuck in my throat. "We- we're supposed to be together..." No one should've known that more than him. My eyes blurred.

He straightened his white t-shirt, the one with ketchup stains on the right shoulder. "You need help."

How could he say that? " _I_ need help? _You_ are the one who's ending our perfectly good relationship for no reason!" The words became a scream, loud and harsh and edging toward hysterical. I felt my hand hit his chest. Hard. Then the other one. He couldn't leave me! He had to stay, we could work it out! I loved him!

He grabbed my arms. "Have you seen yourself recently," he demanded. "You need help. Help that I cannot give!"

"No, I don-"

"You're already hurting yourself." He pushed me back. I didn't try to attack him again. "Every time I- I walk out that door I hope and pray that I won't come back a- and find you dead on the floor." His voice wobbled with... pain? Anger? Fear, I realized dumbly. Tears glistened on his cheeks.

He never cried. No matter how hard we fought, no matter what we said, Dean didn't cry. We wouldn't get back together this time, I realized. He would leave and I'd be left alone. "Dean..." I willed my legs to move, to take the one, two, three steps until I was close enough to... do what? Hug him and beg him not to leave? _Don't leave, I don't wanna be alone. Please stay. Please, please, please..._ I tried to get the words out, but my tongue was stuck to the roof of my mouth. Air came out in a tiny, whispered, sigh.

He shuffled backwards towards the door. Towards leaving me alone. "I can't stay. Not here, with you. You just don't know when to stop." He was right. And way deep down, I knew it. "You keep going on and on until it's not just a fight anymore. You keep going until you hate me. Until you hate yourself, and then-"

"Dean, stop." The words came out sharper than I'd intended. No matter. I wasn't going to give him up. We belonged together, and if he couldn't see it now, I'd find a way make him understand. "You can't leave me like this." He was mine. "You know how I am when you're not here." We were meant to be together. "When you're with me, everything's perfect. I'm happy and- and who even cares if we're fighting." Soulmates.

I heard him draw breath to speak, even though I couldn't see him for crying. "You can't leave me like this," I repeated. "I _love_ you."

"Baby, I-" He hesitated. "I'm sorry."

My breath was coming in sobs. Loud and hiccuping and I barely heard the door shut behind his retreating form.

 **A/N: While in later seasons, Dean would probably be strong enough to stay, I don't think it would be healthy for either of them. However, pre-season 1 Dean is still so** ** _young_** **that I think he would be lost, terrified, and completely inexperienced with a situation like this, and ultimately he would leave. That's not a dis against Dean, its that with something like this, the person giving support has to be strong enough to keep themselves and someone else afloat. That strength usually comes from distance (as in, you're not dating the person that you're trying to help) and experience.**


End file.
